livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JL the superhuman/Ani and Liv relationship
Ani and Liv are cousins. History Ani and Liv are cousins who love each other very much. Liv was very happy to see her cousin when he came and visited her and the family because she loves him so much and also thinks Ani should get switched over to Ridgewood because she doesn't think he is fit for the school he at currently, but Ani doesn't want to leave his school. Liv asks Ani if he still does MMA and he still does which makes Liv upset because she doesn't her cousin to get hurt but Ani said that after his 30th win he will retire from MMA for good and mostly he wants to be an actor like Liv. During school hours Ani learned Diggie broke Maddie's heart and so he decided he would break Diggie's bones which he waited until the school play he is in to do it. During the school play Ani broke Diggie's arm and said if he ever does it again he will crush his rib cage. On the day of Ani's final fight Liv attended and saw her cousin completely destroy his opponent in one round make him 30-0 as he desired and when the interviewer asked now that he has become 30-0 at MMA what he was going to do next and he decided to retire and plans on moving in with his cousins because they need him. Trivia * Liv sung Burning Heart by Survivor at Ani's last fight. * They both go to Ridgewood together. * Liv was devastated when Ani's heart was broken because Jorden didn't return his feelings. * Ani danced with Liv at prom because Ani didn't have a date. * Liv and Ani really care about each other as do all family members do. * When Ani turned 19 Liv hugged him for 19 minutes because she loves him. * Liv was in a Ridgewood play with her cousin and Maddie. * After Liv finds out about her cousin tearing out his ACL she was concerned for him because she saw Maddie go through the same thing. * Both Ani and Liv don't just claim each other as family but as best friends too. * Liv wrote a song about him and how much Ani means to her and her family. * Liv is very proud of Anakin for his high school accomplishments and everything he has done for the school. * Liv considers Anakin as her best friend and cousin. * Anakin works with Liv on Voltage. * Liv is surprised that Anakin wants to become an actor. * Anakin always to be an actor but he couldn't at the time because his mother wanted him to wait until he was in his teenager years. * Anakin calls Liv his baby cousin. * One day at the Voltage set was helping Gemma with something and the prop accidently fell on Liv. * Liv was so heartbroken when she heard Anakin and Alyson divorced. Similarities and differences Similarities *Anakin and Liv are Ridgewood students. *Both of their last names are Rooney. *They work on Voltage together, but as enemies. *Both are actors. *Liv and Anakin care about each other a lot. Differences *Anakin wears sunglasses, but Liv doesn't. *Anakin was a MMA fighter, but Liv wasn't. *Liv has blonde hair, but Anakin has brown hair. *Liv likes fireworks, but Anakin hates them. *Anakin loves sports, but Liv doesn't. *Anakin is autistic, but Liv is not. * Quotes Category:Blog posts